Our Farewell
by Angel-of-hope-222
Summary: Relena takes a final step to free herself from her painful nightmares after Heero's death. DISCLAIMER : The songs does not belong to me but to Within Temptation


HEERO!!!   
  
Relena sat up in her bed.  
She was breathing heavy and bathing in sweat .  
Hiding her face in her hands tears came stroking down .  
She just couldn't stand it anymore, every night the same dream, every night she could see him.  
Every night she...she saw him...die.  
Only thinking of it made her shake heavy.  
  
she threw her bedspread of en placed her feet down on the ground.  
Her hands reaching for the picture on her night stand .  
The moonlight shining upon her beautiful honeybrown locs.  
She stood up and made her way to the corridor holding the framed picture of her and Heero close to her heart.  
She shivered when her bare feet touched

the ice cold tiles.  
At the end of the hallway Relena opened the double doors and walked up to the piano.  
She looked trough the enormous windows the moon straw down it's tears and lightened the room.  
  
The soft music waked him up.  
Quatre opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep in the gardens pergola.  
He sighed deep, "I really should go to bed earlier."  
Running his hand trough his half long platium hair remembering that he had a business deal for the Winner corporation in the morning.  
Then his attention went back to the music.  
  
Relena was playing the white piano and started singing.  
  
_In my hands __  
__A legacy of memories __  
__I can hear you say my name __  
__I can almost see your smile __  
_  
  
she gazed at the picture, and another stray of tears crossed her face.   
Her voice so clear sounded as fragile as crystal.  
  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
  
He was walking true the hallway, that soft voice carrying him forward.   
  
_Sweet darling you worry too much __  
__My child sees sadness in your eyes __  
__You are not alone in life __  
__Although you might think that you are __  
_  
  
She took a deep breath , wiped away the tears and rubbing in her painful red eyes.  
Then she continued playing.  
  
_  
__Never thought __  
__This day would come so soon __  
__We had no time to say goodbye __  
__How can the world just carry on?_  
  
"Who can be singing so lovely?" Quatre asked himself  
It couldn't be Dorothy she went to a convention.  
Hilde and Duo where out  
Catherine maybe?  
  
_I feel so lost when you are not at my side __  
__But there's nothing but silence now! __  
__Around the one I loved __  
__Is this our farewell? __  
  
_  
She almost couldn't draw breathe her tears filling her voice.  
but as determined as she was she kept singing.  
  
_Sweet darling you worry too much __  
__My child sees sadness in your eyes __  
__You are not alone in life __  
__Although you might think that you are __  
_  
  
He reached the musicroom , and reached for the door handle.  
  
_So sorry your world is tumbling down __  
__I will watch you through these nights __  
__Rest your head and go to ! __  
__sleep __  
__Because my child, this is not our farewell. __  
__This is not our farewell._  
  
Crying even harder after the last note had faded she stood up. And opened the window. Relena turned around again and glared at the picture. It seemed so long ago, she was afraid but yet she felt so safe at the same time. He just had that effect on her. She kept staring to the picture, to him and started to walk backward to the window.  
  
He was going to enter he just had to know who was singing so lovely, who could make his heart go weak just with words.  
Quatre pushed down the door handle.  
But when he entered there was no one. He could feel the slight panic come up to him. Panic that only grew larger while approaching the window.   
He stared down in horror of the sight below him.  
He tried to keep back the tears unsuccessful.  
As he felt down to his knees something cought his eye.  
The picture she always had carried in a golden frame was now lying on the standing on the keys of the piano leaning against the back.  
He picked it up, a tear felt down his nose straight on their faces.  
He turned the picture reading the words she had written on the back of her most precious possession.  
  
This is not our farewell...


End file.
